


奇异铁 31天各种姿势

by CloudyclaraQAQ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Elevator, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Semi Public Sex, blowjob, translation in chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyclaraQAQ/pseuds/CloudyclaraQAQ
Summary: See original version here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958265/chapters/37221581 by lucifersfavouritechild





	奇异铁 31天各种姿势

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinktober 2018: Ironstrange Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958265) by [lucifersfavoritechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild). 

> See original version here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958265/chapters/37221581 by lucifersfavouritechild

他们的第一次是发生在两人满身都是汗水和灰尘的时候，他们刚刚才击退一群在中央公园作乱的外星人。Stephen已经累得不想再开个传送门了，只能搭着缓缓上升的电梯。两人在肾上腺素影响下呼吸素乱，正好填补了电梯里鸦雀无声的尴尬，Tony的大脑不受控地打量着巫师压皱了的袍子映衬下更美好身材。

当他回过神来时，电梯在距离住所两层远的地方停了下来，他眼前唯一的目标只有尽全力把繁复的腰带给脱下来。该死的，他心想，他娘的着东西到底要怎样搞。

Stephen笑了笑，拉开外袍的某个地方让腰带立刻掉到地上。“谢谢咯，”Tony回应道，急忙将对方的裤子扯掉。他低吼一声，一手包裹着Stephen的根部，恋人现在脸颊和颈脖都红透了，一只手半握成一个拳头就像在忍耐什么似的，另一只则紧抓着他的头发。Tony含进去之前好好欣赏了Stephen的小表情默默盘算下一次该给对方怎样的惊喜。

在Tony柔软的口腔接触到自己的那一刻，Stephen整个人都抖了抖，他咬住没有抓住对方的另一只手避免发出一滴声音。前花花公子却把他吐了出来说道，“你叫大声点也没问题，”轻弹了那伞状顶端，“反正这里不会有别人会听到。”

一开始Stephen似乎还是很介意电梯这种半开放的环境，只是被动地依靠着墙昂Tony可以更容易吞入自己。收到着信号的他也加倍努力地吞咽着，将阴茎接纳更深得顶部已经碰到咽腔了，再不时用舌头像舔棒棒糖一样抚摸着它。Tony压制着自身的吞咽反射，保持着用鼻子呼吸，暗自下决心要对方射出来。

渐渐地Stephen也慢慢失去控制，下意识把下半身越推越近Tony，但就在这时他的动作却停了下来，带着微微的气音说：“Strange，你给我爽快点，快干我的嘴。”然后他一只手游走到法师的双球上，另一只就紧抓着他的裤脚寻求安慰。

Stephen感觉到心里某根弦断了。

抓着Tony头发的那只手收紧了，让他保持原本的位置之外还让他贴近自己，Tony的整张脸几乎全贴着法师的下袴。Stephen开始近乎无意识地抽插，强行让对方把自己完全吞入，默许Tony调皮的牙齿偶尔的玩弄和舌头有限地舔着它。不用多久Tony就放弃了这些小动作，允许对方按照自己的方法来使用自己和默默聆听Stephen乱糟糟的喊叫，”该死的，Tony。”他从紧闭的牙齿艰难地说道：“你真的很棒，你的口就像注定要做这个的，又湿又热。天啊我现在好想在这里操你，我想听到你尖叫着释放到我俩的身上，Anthony！”他不停地说着杂乱无章的话语，随着Tony的脸因为缺氧而变红它们化成了呻吟和叫喊声。Tony的眼眶凝聚了一股眼泪，战斗服的设计真的太贴身了，他现在真的好辛苦——

Stephen在接近高潮时一言不发地把Tony抓的更紧了，浊白的精液全数射进了Tony的嘴里。Tony讨好地把它们吞了，仔细地将唇边的都用充血的舌尖舔干净。

Stephen靠墙喘着气放开Tony，他的下颚麻木的快要合不起来了，又麻又疼的感觉实在是不好受，但法师也没好多少，还没从刚才恢复过来的脸红红的，外袍和裤子勉强挂在身上要掉不掉。

这个情景让Tony微笑起来。

然后他又感受到紧身战斗服的恶意，眨了眨眼睛，看见Stephen担忧的表情后解释道：“这身衣服真的有点不舒服。”

Stephen笑了笑，上下打量Tony，双眼散发着饥渴：“那我帮你把它脱掉。”


End file.
